stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
The Truce at Bakura
|mediatyp=Inbunden/pocket |sidor=311 |isbn=0553095412 |era=Rebellion era |tidslinje= 4 BBY The Essential Reader's Companion |serie= |föregås=''Hard Merchandise'' |följs=''Tales from the New Republic'' }} ' ''Star Wars: The Truce at Bakura '' ' är en roman skriven av Kathy Tyers, och utspelar sig direkt efter Battle of Endor som det beskrevs i Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi. Uppläsare för ljudboken var Anthony Heald. Dedikation I can't think of Star Wars without remembering the opening fanfare from the original soundtrack. I can't imagine an Imperial Star Destroyer's long, triangular silhouette without hearing ominous triplet rhythms. And who can picture the Mos Eisley Cantina without that inimitable Jazz band? It is with grateful admiration that I can dedicate this novel to the man who composed the musical scores for Star Wars movies: John Williams Utgåvor USA Resten av världen Texten på baksidan KATHY TYERS is the author of four previous Science Fiction novels for Bantam Spectra. Her credits also include a travel guide to the Northern Rocky Mountains in the U.S.A.. In addition to writting, Kathy holds degrees in Microbiology and education. She and her husband, Mark, have recorded and released two Folk-music albums. They reside in, beautiful, Southwestern Montana with their son. Matthew. Den inbundna versionen No sooner has Darth Vader's funeral pyre burned to ashes on Endor than the Rebel Alliance intercepts a call for help from a far-flung Imperial outpost. Bakura is on the edge of known space and the first to meet the Ssi-ruuk, cold-blooded reptilian invaders who, once allied with the now dead Emperor, are approaching Imperial space with only one goal: total domination. Princess Leia sees the mission as an opportunity to achieve a diplomatic victory for the Alliance. But it assumes even greater importance when a vision of Obi-Wan Kenobi appears to Luke Skywalker with the message that he must go to Bakura - or risk losing everything the Rebels have fought so depserately to achieve. Even as the Alliance arrives, the aliens have almost overcome the Bakura Imperial garrison, whose desperate commander will accept help from any quarter - even Rebel - against an insidious foe that enslaves Human minds to pilot their invincible machines of war and destruction. While marshalling the tattered Imperial forces, Luke, Han Solo, and Princess Leia must win the trust and cooperation of the Bakurans. For although Imperial Governor Wilek Nereus has granted the Rebels temporary amnetsty there is the possibility of treachery among those whose first allegiance lies with the Empire. On the eve of the final explosive onslaught, Rebel and Imperial forces must finally come to terms with each other...or lose the enire galaxy to the hideous servitude promised by a victorious alien enemy. Capturing the sweep and the exicitement of the Star Wars saga, The Truce at Bakura plants a seed of hope for peace, sees the formation of timeless love, and stands witness to a Jedi's undying sacrifice to defend Humanity against an alien nemesis. Pocketutgåvan No sooner has Darth Vader's funeral pyre burned to ashes on Endor than the Rebel Alliance faces a new challenge at the far-flung outpost of Bakura. The Ssi-Ruuk, a race of cold-blooded reptilian invaders, plans to enslave human minds to pilot their invincible machines of war and destruction. WIth the hope of turning Bakura's loyalities toward the fledgling New Republic with defensive aid, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Princess Leia race to the besieged planet. Yet as the eve of the final onslaught rapidly appraches, Rebel and Imperial forces still must come to terms with each other. And tehre is already evidence of a traitor hidden in their midst... Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar